


Ireland Roadtrip 2017

by thatgayshipper



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: "You know you didn't have to buy a Ferrari to get your ass to be sore," Brian joked. "I could do it just the same."OrLook at me, rewriting the past again.





	Ireland Roadtrip 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Oops i did a thing again.  
> I just got into the Banana Bus Squad, and there isn't nearly enough slash for Mini and Terroriser together.  
> Please don't take this to mean that I don't completely appreciate the meaningful conversation amd message brought about by them staying at Eddie's B&B, but what other chance do you get to ship them?

"You know you didn't have to buy a Ferrari to get your ass to be sore," Brian joked. "I could do it just the same."

They had just arrived at Nogla's and were finally getting out of Craig's car and stretching their limbs after the long drive, when Craig had tried to discreetly massage feeling back into his right bum cheek.

Craig rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored Brian's comment, walking to the trunk of the car to get his bags out. 

"You're probably going to have to spend a good deal on massages when you're here in the UK so that doesn't hurt all the time."

"Or you could do it," Craig said, before cracking up at his own joke.

Brian answered, "Are you saying I should?"

Craig pulled a face that somehow looked exactly like the old troll face meme. Brian sighed and thought  _Oh, this boy and his memes._ He grabbed his stuff from the car, and both men started walking towards Nogla's place.

Daithi de Nogla greeted them at the door and led them to where they'd be staying for the next few days. It was the spare room Craig had stayed in before, still just one bed but with some work there could be enough room on the floor for an air mattress. When Nogla showed this to them, Craig shrugged and Brian said, "We'll fight over positions later."

Nogla missed the innuendo and the gleam of mischief in Brian's eye, but Craig did not. He let out a small laugh, as Nogla left them to unpack. 

After an intense stare-down, they both set their bags on the floor rather than either man claiming the bed by putting their belongings on it. Brian and Craig then followed Nogla downstairs where they prepared to film as many videos as possible in the few days they would be there.

When they called it a night, the sun was rising outside and the boys could barely keep their eyes open to make it up the stairs. Craig fell face first onto the bed, leaving Brian with an airless air mattress and no floorspace for it. He started pushing things out of the way, making too much noise for Craig to fall asleep. "Brian," he whined.

"Help, or be quiet, Craig," Brian said and continued to shift things around, but there was too much stuff to be done quickly, and he was exhausted.

"Brian!!" Craig whined again. "Just come here," and he patted a spot next to him on the bed.

Brian gave in and collapsed beside his friend. "Stay on your side," he whispered, falling asleep already.

Brian woke up earlier than he would have liked considering how tired he still felt. The sun shining in through the window landed on Craig. He was asleep but making noises of pain, dreaming of something unpleasant. Craig's hand moved, grabbing his own crotch tighter.

Brian didn't want to see this escalate to pleasure while he was in the same bed or worse pain for his friend, so he nudged him in the ribs with his elbow until the man woke up. The painful whimpers stopped immediately, but it took Craig a few seconds to let go of himself. 

"Are you okay?" Brian asked, his voice low.

"Yeah," Craig replied shakily. "You remember that 50/50 where a guy's dick was skinned?" Brian nodded, "Well, that found its way into my dream."

Brian frowned in sympathy and sat up, ready to start the day. He looked at his phone, realized that they had only slept two hours and started making room for the air mattress again.

"What are you doing?" said Craig.

"Setting up the air mattress, so I can go back to sleep," Brian huffed, still working  

"Sleep up here... with me."

Brian looked at his blue-haired buddy. Craig wasn't conventionally attractive but lying there with the duvet pulled up partially hiding his face and his eyes looking at him with an impossible innocence, Brian found him as cute as any girl he'd laid eyes on.

Brian got back into bed, and Craig rolled over, his back now to Brian. Brian was a little saddened by this: he couldn't look Craig in the eyes and they couldn't talk until they fell asleep. Just as Brian was resigning himself to fall asleep on his own, he heard Craig's voice. "Br- Brian?" Brian lifted his head knowing Craig would know he was listening. Rather than talking though, the man simply scooted closer to Brian. Brian scooted closer too, draped an arm around his middle, and put his chin on Craig's shoulder.

"Good night, Craig."

"Good morning, Brian."


End file.
